(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device having improved serial communication speed, and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a type of flat panel display that has come into widespread use in recent years. The LCD includes two display panels on which electric field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electric field generating electrodes, generating an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. The electric field determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, and the polarization of incident light is thereby controlled, displaying a desired image.
The LCD further includes switching elements connected to the respective pixel electrodes, and a plurality of gate lines and data lines which control the switching elements in order to apply a voltage to the pixel electrodes.
Among the various LCD devices, small and medium display devices are generally used for cellular phones or other similar devices, and typically include a liquid crystal panel assembly, a flexible printed circuit (“FPC”) board with signal wiring lines which receive an external driving signal, and a single integrated circuit (“IC”) chip which controls the above-described components.
Further, the single IC chip typically includes a serial peripheral interface (“SPI”) which allows data exchange of external driving signals with a driving unit of the LCD via serial communications.